


Ragnarök - wersja kuchenna

by jilliansgoddess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, nawet jeśli Thor jest głupi, wszyscy kochają Thora
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliansgoddess/pseuds/jilliansgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony'ego dziwaczne odgłosy wyciągają z warsztatu, a on biedny, głupi znów idzie sprawdzić, co kto tym razem zepsuł w jego super wypasionej Avengers Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragnarök - wersja kuchenna

**Author's Note:**

> Miał być drabble i o dziwo prawie jest. Beta i ja wciąż kochamy Clinta. O mało nie nazwałyśmy tego cudu "Kuchenne rewolucje".

Przerażony krzyk wyrwał Tony’ego z pracy nad kolejną zbroją. Stark ściągnął okulary spawalnicze i odłożył je na biurko, obok kubka z kawą i resztek po cieście marchewkowym, a następnie ruszył w kierunku jego źródła. Wrzask był nie do zniesienia, dlatego też Tony w pewnym momencie musiał zasłonić uszy, aby nie ogłuchnąć. Ze skrzywioną miną przemierzał Tower, zastanawiając się, co, do licha, się stało. Miał tylko ogromną nadzieję, że to nie kolejny atak Bannera albo, co gorsza, głupie zabawy Natashy i Clinta. 

W końcu Tony dotarł do kuchni. I nawet nie był zdziwiony, gdy zobaczył przerażonego Thora skulonego na podłodze, zasłaniającego twarz przed ciosem. 

Na stole spokojnie stał sobie toster, a z niego wystawały zarumienione grzanki.


End file.
